Bailey, Ninja of Shadows
by laylia love
Summary: Poor, homeless, and evil Bailey is looking for a place to sleep and maybe steal a few things on her way out. But when Sensei Wu finds out she's Lloyd's sister and Garmadon's daughter. She's in for a surprise. In Bailey, Ninja of Shadows


**here's another story. IT'S A NINJAGO STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bailey's POV<strong>

Hi. I'm Bailey Chapman. An orphan and the ninja of shadows. My brother, mom, and dad all left me when i was 2 years old. My so called family is Lloyd the green ninja, Lord or Sensei Garmadon, and my mom... i never knew what her name was. I was a natural evil unlike my father, i was born this way. Evil and manipulator of shadows, dark matter, ect. It was 7:45 p.m and i was getting way too cold.

"Shadows, cover me and warm me." i whispered while shivering.

Automatically, i was warming up from the heat of my shadow friends. I was enjoying the warmth when i came to this school like building that looked extremely warm. i looked like a mess i'm sure and i hadn't had a decent meal in about 2 days or so. I looked up in the sky and noticed it was starting to snow. I quickly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Sure, i was evil but that doesn't mean i wanted to freeze to death. I was standing outside for another 3 minutes when the door opened and boy with a red ninja suit opened the door and yawned. As soon as he saw me he pulled me in and with a yelp of surprise i was inside and warm again.

"What is wrong with you!?" he said with a furious yet, concerned look. Like a friend that you just tripped up and you fell with them. I was a loss of words when i finally got what he meant. I put on my most convincing hurt look.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. It's just that I'm an orphan and i have nowhere to stay so i was hoping i could stay here a night or two until i can find me enough shelter to stay in for a week and then I'll be on my way. Again." i say with a sigh. I could easily steal maybe three or four items and easily be a millionaire. I smirked thinking about it and made that a new mission. His expression said he bought it.

"I'm so sorry miss, stay here as long as you li-" he got cut off as a new voice cut in.

**Jay's POV**

We were in the kitchen eating when i heard a bang at the door.

"Who'd be out here in this storm this late!?" i started and Kai stood up and starting walking toward the door.

"I'll go see what whack-o is outside. Save some of that for me unlike the last time when Lighting Mouth and Frosty ate it all." Kai glared at me and Zane while we looked at him nervously. And he left.

"Am i the only one who's still hungry?" i asked everyone and Cole shook his head and Lloyd did the same. I laughed and headed to the door.

"And may i ask where you are going?" Sensei Garmadon asked me.

"I'm going to see if Kai is ever going to come back and finish eating." i simply said and started walking toward the door again.

"Then i'll be on my. Again." i heard a girl say and i heard Kai speak up. Much to my annoyance it didn't seem that their conversation was going to end soon so i decided to end it now.

"I'm sorry miss, stay here as long as you li-" i cut him off.

"Sorry to interrupt but, i was wondering if Kai, are you going to ever come back to eat. i saw the girl and felt love struck. She had golden blonde hair in a bun, pretty dark blue eyes, and wore a long bright red dress. She looked beautiful. _'NO! You're with Nya. You can't love her' _ i mentally yelled at myself but i couldn't shake her off my mind.

" Stop staring at her Jay, she's an orphan. I was just about to tell her that she could stay here." he told me and i looked bewildered."You can't do that! Not without Sensei Wu and Garmadon's say in it." i practically yelled. I saw the girl flinch. And i softened my tone.

"Sorry. But um, what's your name." i asked and she tensed as if she was ashamed of her name and she looked down.

"My name is um, B-bailey Gar- uh Chapman." i looked at her suspiciously before shrugging. "I'll go get Garmadon and Sensei Wu. You two stay here." i said and ran off.

**Bailey's POV**

Yep. Exactaly what i need right now, some stranger staring at me. So, this guy come in wearing a blue ninja suit and interrupts me and Kai's conversation. Before i could tell him to stop Kai's voice started before mine could. He was talking about me being an orphan and what not. _'Well, at least i can count on one person to spill out the crazy truth to everyone!' _I thought sarcastically and mentally rolled my eyes and tried to keep up the poor homeless lady act.

i was jumped out of my thoughts when i heard Jay yelling and flinched at the sudden tone. He must have saw me because his face and his tone softened. I was gonna tell him that there was no need for pity when he asked my name. A sudden shiver came over me like my dearest shadow friends were saying not to tell them but i looked down at my shadow and mentally asked it to tell the other to be quiet. I felt a gust of wind and it made me shiver even more so still looking down i answered him, "My name is um, B-bailey Gar- uh Chapman." i said and mentally slapped myself for my mistake and i looked up slightly to see him unconvinced but he shrugged it off and stated to head off back to i guess the kitchen or dining room.

"I'll go get Garmadon and Sensei Wu. You two stay here." he said and headed his way. While me and Kai decided to talk a bit.


End file.
